depositaryofandomcom_tl-20200214-history
Administrators' how-to guide
Wouldn't it be possible to translate this article? There are so many people, who aren't that well in understanding English. Especially me: I undertand German best, but am also able to undertand English and French. But with that many special words, isn't it really easy to understand. So I wish that this page gets translated in future! And: I can offer a page, where you can help to build up an english version of this page: Leciel Please visit it! Mta 16:28, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Bezüglich deutschsprachigen Übersetzungen brauchst du dich nur an mich oder Avatar wenden. Und, ich werde die Seite gleich mal auf meine ToDo-Liste schreiben. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 08:31, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::Danke vielmals! Mta 08:32, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::I agree to whatever you guys are saying, but shouldn't something about making somebody else and admin be included? 09:53, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Good point - I've added a brief note to a link at the end, but is what you need. Kirkburn (talk) 14:21, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I know, but it took me quite some time to find out how to do it. Zheliel 11:13, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Becoming an administrator How do you become an Administrator does the founder of the particular wikia have to make you one? --Gruntijackal 20:42, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Either the founder has to grant the rights (through votes, discussion, or otherwise), if the founder is inactive please see Wikia adoptions. — Charitwo (talk) 20:47, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yes but how does the founder grant rights? There's no obvious link I can find that will allow me to make another user an admin of my wikia. Broier 16:59, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::If you're a founder, or a bureaucrat, you can access by searching it up from the sidebar. You can also access it by using the "Special pages" link on the sidebar toolbox. Down the list of special pages should be a link in bold labelled "User rights management". [[User:The 888th Avatar|'The 888th Avatar']] (talk) 09:21, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'm a founder and I can't find this "Special pages" link or the sidebar you mention, is it gone? Having to type in the url or search for these special pages is a pain in the ass. Gakera 23:41, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yes, it is gone. The link mentioned is . You can also put a few of those special pages into your .. 11:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Oh, cool, that's handy adding it to the toolbar. I was confused by that Customize link, I pressed it when I was looking for what I later found out is called the "Theme Designer" - I wanted to change the background on my wiki (what I consider to also be "customizing"). It might be better to spell it out, "Customize Toolbar" or just "Customize these links". And it took me forever to find the Theme Designer, I must say that this aspect of the Wikia platform might benefit from a UX study :) My suggestion is to add a "Control Panel" or "Dashboard" link somewhere prominent for administrators, that presents these Special links in the context of some workflow (Change Background, Assign Admins, Revert Edits etc...). Gakera 12:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the suggest Gakera. We actually have been discussing an admin dashboard, so you may see it in the future. We just released a new Wikia Labs product where you can test new features. You can learn more about it here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sarah_Manley/Introducing_Wikia_Labs. Happy editing, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Link to tar manual The link to tar manual in section "How do I block a troublemaker?" is 404. Another possible link would be http://www.gnu.org/software/tar/manual/html_chapter/Date-input-formats.html --a_morris (talk) 03:50, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! Fixed. Kirkburn (talk) 15:09, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Question Hi, I'm the admin of the new wiki about LEGO.com games. I would like to know how to make other people admins. I would also like to know how to make a better page design. Thanks! Signed, Secretam. :Try Special:UserRights on the wiki to change user rights of a user. Page design: skin help at and design help at and . Good luck! [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 07:48, July 9, 2010 (UTC) A query Is it the done thing to remove an admin's admin rights when the said admin is inactive? -- Dragonfree OVER 4,000 EDITS 20:50, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Only if there is consensus to do so. There have been long debates about it on English Wikipedia. — Jeff G. 17:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Requesting help from admins here I have created a talk page section requesting a change to a protected page at Talk:Rollback, but I could not find a way to alert an admin to the need for the change, like Wikipedia:Template:Edit protected. Please create or make it easier to find such a way, and also please review my requested change. Thanks. — Jeff G. 17:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC) New member message You know that message you get after your first edit on a wiki. How do I change that up. I am an admin on the Fairy Tail Fanon.--Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 21:25, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, see User:Wikia for instructions and the right pages to change those messages. --Charitwo (talk) 06:46, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Can't make somebody an admin? I am a bureaucrat on my wiki and I want to make a user an admin. However, when I go on the user rights management page, I find that all I can change is the categories related to chat. The admin/b'crat/rollback check boxes are grayed out and moved over to the left column. Is there a way to change this, and if so, how? Forestpaw13 :What wiki is this happening on? --Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) How do you make a user admin?Ivan Kakooza 03:42, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : You can learn how to . Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:03, January 3, 2012 (UTC) how do i talk to administraitors i was banned by something i did not mean to do i am new and di not know the rules